


Teuthology

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teuthology

**Author's Note:**

> Teuthology, a branch of malacology, is the study of cephalopods.

He's in a land of undersea princes and mermaids that have squid bottoms and fishermen pulled beneath the surface to meet a blissful end. The hands of Rán tickling at the nape of his neck.

It takes him a minute to realize the fingers are real, cool in a way he didn't think possible with the humidity boiling his brain and making his stomach squirm. His pencil does not falter, merely pauses. A shadow cast over the page.

She says his name and it's sweet. The smallest roll to the second 'r' that he thinks he's maybe imagined. When he looks up he's at a loss. He knows that he knows her but it feels like a dream. A hallucination. A shifting mirage.

She laughs and pats his shoulder, like Ray does only less gentle. It reminds him of when he couldn't see further than his own microphone. If he could see at all.

Before the offer is even made there's a book set down before him, inverted and worn. She flashes him an oyster's grin and he's so very glad for the summer sun.

Her blue pen dances out an octopus, and Gerard feels like he's never laughed before.


End file.
